


Capricci

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comedy, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tra pigiami, capricci e impresentabili pensieri, Severus riscopre la propria umanità. È il seguito di “Angelo del perdono”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capricci

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 31 gennaio/ 1 febbraio 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** one-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, commedia, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Tra pigiami, capricci e impresentabili pensieri, Severus riscopre la propria umanità. È il seguito di “Angelo del perdono”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  772/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.  
>    
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi.

Severus fu irremovibile: con tutta la forza dei propri pensieri, quelli _leciti_ , pretese un pigiama.  
Nero, ovviamente.  
E introvabile in tutto il San Mungo, naturalmente.  
La Guaritrice Elyn rise divertita all’improbabile richiesta, della quale fu per altro ottima interprete col personale dell’ospedale; come sempre, d’altronde, da quando il mago le aveva permesso di entrare nei suoi pensieri per “conversare” con lui, dato che la ferita infertagli da Nagini ancora non gli consentiva di parlare. Assistette quindi ridacchiando anche alla successiva scenetta, quando la conciliante offerta dell’infermiere di un camice bianco da sala operatoria, di quelli con i lacci da annodare sulla schiena, fu recisamente respinta con orripilato sdegno dal mago. Infine Elyn annuì e con il solito bel sorriso gli assicurò che il suo desiderio, per quanto bizzarro apparisse in ospedale, sarebbe stato esaudito.  
Tornò dopo un certo tempo con un pacco elegantemente confezionato, carta verde e fiocco argento; glielo offri con aria molto soddisfatta restando quindi ad aspettare la sua reazione, le braccia conserte strette sotto il seno che faceva capolino dal leggero abitino estivo che indossava sotto il camice verde acido lasciato negligentemente aperto.  
Severus si obbligò a concentrare l’attenzione sul viso della maga dove, sulle labbra rosse e morbide, brillava un malizioso sorriso.  
Adorabile.  
Seducente.  
Da brividi di piacere.  
 _Dannazione, continuando così il pigiama non sarebbe comunque bastato._  
Meglio spostare l’attenzione al pacco: conteneva l’ambito pigiama.  
Di sottile, impalpabile e sensuale seta nera.  
 _E magari anche trasparente…_  
Severus chiuse gli occhi di scatto: meglio che la Guaritrice, così brava ad interpretare ogni minima sfumatura dei suoi pensieri - quelli del presente così come i dolorosi ricordi del suo passato -  non vedesse l’immagine che si era infilata subdola nella sua mente; s’impose di scacciare l’erotica visione di Elyn che indossava solo la giacca del pigiama - _sì, deliziosamente trasparente_ \- mentre le proprie mani pallide sfioravano piano la stoffa nera avvicinandosi languide ai bottoni…  
Deglutì a fatica e il solito, pungente dolore alla gola gli permise di riprendere il pieno controllo di sé.  
Riaprì gli occhi solo per ritrovare il nero delle proprie iridi riflesso nel nocciola chiaro di Elyn che gli sorrideva sempre più maliziosa facendo dondolare tra le dita un paio di slip.  
Neri.  
 _Ovvio._  
Prese un lungo respiro, decisamente troppo lungo e doloroso per la sua povera gola.  
La sua mente adesso era ben protetta ed era certo di aver ripreso a sufficienza il controllo di sé da non arrossire più come un ragazzino imberbe. Sul rimanere impassibile, invece, aveva parecchi dubbi… e molta strada da fare, soprattutto se Elyn continuava a sorridergli in quel modo.  
Da quando il sorriso _dolce e bello_ si era fatto subdolamente così attraente e sensuale?  
Non riuscì ad impedirsi di rispondere con un sorriso di apprezzamento per il gesto gentile della sua Guaritrice personale – _alla fine, essere un eroe di guerra comportava qualche vantaggio!_ \- e lasciò che un altro pensiero affiorasse alla superficie della sua mente, con cautela, senza svelare ciò che era meglio che Elyn continuasse a ignorare.  
Come sempre la maga comprese subito, cogliendo ogni sfumatura della sua nuova richiesta: un copriletto, di stoffa _non_ leggera. E questa volta non c’erano strambe richieste di colore.  
La Guaritrice ridacchiò di nuovo:  
\- Vedo che ormai stai meglio!  
Già, dopo oltre due mesi trascorsi tra la vite e la morte, grazie all’ostinazione di Elyn ed alla pozione distillata seguendo i suggerimenti migliorativi da lui stessi impartiti, finalmente era fuori pericolo e stava riprendendo le forze.  
Ma cosa intendeva dire la maga, però, con quella considerazione dall'apparenza banale?  La fissò stupito, senza riuscire a comprendere.  
\- Sì, adesso hai abbastanza forze, Severus, - spiegò con un largo sorriso, - per fare i capricci come un normale paziente!  
Severus sollevò stupito le sopracciglia.  
 _Capricci?_  
Quelli non erano capricci!  
Per Merlino! Era in gioco la sopravvivenza di quel poco che rimaneva della sua dignità maschile!  
In qualche modo quei pensieri, seppure schermati, dovevano essere affiorati – _era evidente che era fuori esercizio con l’Occlumanzia_ \- ed aver disegnato un’espressione bizzarra sul suo viso, cosicché Elyn scoppiò in una risata cristallina:  
\- Ma lo sai che sei proprio buffo, oggi?  
Severus sollevò gli occhi al cielo: per la barba di Merlino, cosa doveva mai sentire!  
 _Capricci, buffo: quale sarebbe stata la prossima trovata di Elyn?_  
Ma lo scoppio di risa si era subito spento e la Guaritrice lo guardava ora con dolce intensità, quasi commossa.  
Le labbra le tremarono appena mentre le dischiudeva nel solito sorriso colmo d’immeritato amore che gli dedicava e gli occhi le si riempivano di liquida felicità:  
\- … e adorabilmente umano, Severus! – esclamò in un sussurro traboccante di dolcezza.  
   
   



End file.
